Tercipta Untukmu
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Ulquiorra tercipta hanya untuk Orihime.


Ae ae ae... Tika kembali.. Sebelumnya Tika minta maaf kalau fic ini jelek ya..

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo

**Tercipta Untukmu**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Bel berdentang menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Para murid segera memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Masuklah..," kata Kyoraku-sensei.

Seorang gadis manis berambut senja memasuki kelas barunya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit tingkah konyolnya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku baru saja pindah dari Las Noches. Mohon bantuannya," ia membungkuk.

Semua penghuni kelas memerhatikannya dengan seksama seolah tak ingin melewatkan sosok cantiknya kecuali pemuda yang duduk di bangku belakang pojok. Matanya tak mau beralih dari jendela besar di sampingnya.

"Duduklah di bangku yang kosong."

Orihime berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong. Tepatnya di sebelah pemuda tadi. Orihime sempat melirik pemuda itu meskipun ia tak digubris sama sekali.

"Keluarkan PR kalian."

Seluruh siswa langsung ribut tak karuan. Ditengah keributan itu, Orihime mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda tadi.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Orihime.

Merasa ditanya seseorang, pemuda tersebut menoleh. Ia menatap mata Orihime. "Hn."

"Bolehkah aku pinjam?"

"Hn."

"Terima kasih!" Orihime tersenyum manis.

_Menatap indahnya senyuman di wajahmu_

_Membuatku terdiam dan terpaku_

Bel berdentang kencang, menandakan semua pelajaran telah usai. Langit gelap, awan mendung. Semua siswa berebut keluar sekolah seakan tak ingin kehujanan.

"Mm.. Kita belum berkenalan," kata Orihime pada pemuda itu.

"Ulquiorra. Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer," katanya datar.

"Aku Orihime Inoue. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Orihime tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat hati Ulquiorra berdesir. Baru kali ini seseorang memberikannya senyum setelah almarhumah Ibunya.

Ting tong

Pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan pemuda bermata emerald.

"Maaf, Ulqui, karna tadi aku lupa bawa catatanmu, akan kukembalikan sekarang. Lagipula besok ada PR. Terima kasih ya..," Orihime sangat berterima kasih pada Ulquiorra.

Brrr... Dreess..

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Kota Karakura dengan derasnya.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra seolah mengerti isi pikiran Orihime.

"Jadi, ini foto Ibumu?" tanya Orihime begitu Ulquiorra memberikannya secangkir teh.

"Tepatnya almarhumah Ibuku."

"Eh? Maaf-"

"Tidak masalah. Ia meninggal saat aku masih kecil."

"Kakakku juga meninggal waktu aku masih kecil. Orangtuaku malah bercerai. Terakhir kali aku melihat orangtuaku saat usiaku 4 tahun," Orihime mencoba tersenyum meskipun Ulquiorra tahu dibalik senyum gadis itu ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku sudah melupakannya," kata Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Kenangan itu bukan untuk dilupakan, tapi diingat dan untuk memperbaiki diri kita agar menjadi lebih baik," jelas Orihime. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

_Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah_

_Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku_

Sebulan kemudian, Ulquiorra dan Orihime jadian. Meskipun saat mereka kencan Orihime-lah yang selalu ngomong dan Ulquiorra hanya ber-Hn ria.

Tanpa Orihime sadari, Ulquiorra menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Banyak kata yang tak mampu kuungkapkan

Kepada dirimu...

Hari ini, Ulquiorra dan Orihime akan pergi ke taman bermain. Ulquiorra menggenggam erat tangan Orihime selama mereka di taman bermain. Banyak permainan yang mereka naiki. Terutama bianglala, tiba-tiba saja bianglala terhenti di atas dan mereka dapat menyaksikan senja di Kota Karakura, plus mereka melakukan kissing.

_Aku ingin engkau slalu hadir dan temani aku_

_Disetiap langkah yang meyakiniku_

_Kau tercipta untukku.._

Otak Ulquiorra terasa berdenyut. Sakit sekali rasanya. Rambutnya tiba-tiba rontok satu-persatu. Sejak saat itu, ia tak sadarkan diri.

Ia terbangun di kamar rumah sakit dengan isakan Orihime.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya kanker otak? Hiks hiks," isak Orihime.

"Apa kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku mencintaimu! Kau jahat!" Orihime memukul tempat tidur Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan aku. Ulquiorra mengelus rambut Orihime. "Dan terima kasih," sentuhan itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan dokter juga suster mulai mengerubungi Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra...!" tangisan Orihime tak terbendung lagi.

_Meski waktu akan mampu_

_Mengambil sluruh ragaku_

_Kuingin kau tahu ku slalu milikmu_

_Yang mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku.._

D' END

Huhuhu... Ulquiorra mati lagi deh! Duh, menurutku nih fic jelek ah! Semrawut kan? Singkat kan? Jelas nggak? Ah... Kayaknya nggak berkualitas deh!

Oke! Review ya..


End file.
